Live
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: One night only leads to a romance between Judy and Tom. Set during the end of Season 1 and the beginning of Season 2. Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Live

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: Hanson and Hoffs

Author's Note: Set during the end of the first season to the beginning of the second season.

Disclaimer: I do not own the 21 Jump Street nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whomever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

Rating: T

AN: Post "Next Generation"

Live

By: Jasmine Shigeru

Chapter One

How did he end up here? How did he end up in a bar with a man who had quickly went from someone he disliked to becoming his best friend? How was he talked into this? He knew how. He was being a good friend. He was being supportive. His friend needed a shoulder to cry on and he was there for him, well figuratively speaking. That's why he was in a bar. That's why he was at a bar in a bar, a beer in hand, and his best friend sitting next to him. Why couldn't the tallest of the two do what he did when he was unhappy.

When things went wrong in Tom Hanson's personal life didn't pan out like he planned, he wanted to be alone. But when Doug Penhall's life didn't go as he planned he ended up at a bar. Doug liked bars. He liked being social and he liked to pick up women. But tonight, Doug wasn't here to pick up women or to socialize. Doug had dragged Tom to a bar to drown his sorrows and he didn't want to do it alone.

"She was just using me," Doug complained over his beer. "A glorified baby-sitter."

"I don't think there was no glorification in that situation," Tom said.

Penhall glared at him before nodding.

"You're right, I was just a baby-sitter. I had no chance with her," he said before taking a swig of his beer.

Tom did the same and the two officers sat quietly for a moment.

"I really liked her," Doug said after a few minutes. "She was beautiful, blonde, had a hot body, had an accent. She was perfect for me."

Tom snorted in laughter at his friend. He sounded very superficial right now.

"What about depth?" he asked.

"I'm young, who needs depth?" Doug said. "I want action and I want to get it before I settle down and regret not sowing my wild oats."

"Then why go after a woman with a kid?" Tom said pointing out his friend's flaw.

Doug shrugged. He took a sip of his beer, empting his bottle. He waved the empty bottle at the bartender, who grabbed it and replaced it with a new one.

"Thanks," he said before turning back to Tom. "I guess you're right. I shouldn't have even tried. I was out for a little fling not to play house. But what can I say? When I see a pretty face I grow week in the knees, I can't think, and I can't say no."

Tom smiled. Doug was starting to sound like his old self. That meant that he would probably be looking for a girl to impress any moment now and Tom could make an excuse to leave and go home. Not that he was moping himself.

While Doug was baby-sitting, Tom was working a case. He and Doug were undercover police officers in the Jump Street program. Meaning that they went undercover in high schools. They were in their early twenties, but looked young enough to be still in school.

A kid decided he wanted to take over his dad's bookie business and he had to undercover to weed the kid out. He couldn't understand the kid's motivations either. The kid was smart, real smart and a bright future ahead of him. Now ruined because he didn't want to listen to his father and follow in the man's criminal footsteps.

The case was wrapped up and Tom liked to unwind after a case, alone and at home with a six pack of Budweiser, a couple of burnt hot dogs with sauerkraut, and a televised bowling tournament he had recorded the week before.

Tom's smile widened when he saw a beautiful redhead approached them. Her eyes were on Doug and the young officer chuckled.

She was wearing a skintight navy blue dress and the skirt barely covered her ass. She wore pink lipstick on her luscious lips. Her fiery hair was down and tossed over one shoulder. Her dazzling gray-green eyes held a predatory glare. And for a second Tom wished she was after him.

"What's so funny," Penhall asked. His back was facing the woman so he could not see her.

"I think your luck is turning around," Tom answered. He nodded to signal for his friend to turn around to see the woman.

When Doug turned around, the redhead smiled brightly at him and he stared at her from her head down to her toes and back up. Liking what he saw, he smiled back at her.

"Hi, I'm Grace Monroe," Julie introduced herself. "But you can call me Gracie."

"Hi Gracie," Doug greeted. "I'm Doug Penhall."

"Well, Doug Penhall," Julie said smiling seductively placing her hands on Doug's arm and leaning forward slightly, enhancing her generous cleavage. "You look like you need a hug. Do you want a hug?"

"Huh," Doug said a bit shocked at the bold woman. "Um.. Yeah."

Gracie turned her attention to Tom. She noticed he was cute, but too skinny for her liking.

"You don't mind if I steal your friend, do you?" she asked.

"No," Tom answered with a small gesture with his hand. "I'll be fine by myself."

"You sure," Doug asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now go and get your pity hug," Tom said.

"Thanks man," Penhall said with a cheerful smile and hitting his friend's arm playfully before disappearing into the crowd with Gracie.

Tom chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. Doug Penhall was definitely on the mend.

After a minute, Tom took a swing of his beer and signaled the bartender over. He paid his and Doug's bill before turning to get off the barstool he noticed a very familiar person sitting at a booth.

Getting completely off the stool, Tom walked over to his coworker.

"Hey, Jude, what are you doing here?" he asked the petite African American woman.

Judy Hoffs was also an officer at Jump Street. If he and Doug looked like teenagers, she definitely did. Even though she wasn't, Judy looked younger than any of the initial Jump Street officers.

"Hi, Hanson," she greeted.

She smiled up at him and Tom's heart skipped a beat. Judy looked stunning. She was wearing a tight red dress, with her favorite jean jacket, and matching red pumps. Her long legs looked as if she forwent stockings tonight. Her hair was down up in a French knot. Her missed match earrings glittered in the light. One red, the other, larger one, black. She wore little makeup. In fact, the only cosmetic that was brightly noticeable was her classic red lipstick.

Tom licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Why are you here?" Judy asked.

"I asked you first," Tom said sitting down across from her.

"So, you did," Judy said placing her elbow on the table and resting her chin in her hand. "Well, I was supposed to be having a date, but the jerk stood me up."

Tom took a good look at her again.

"Has he seen you, ever," he asked.

Judy smiled and blushed at him.

"I wish I could say that this was a blind date, but no, he's Greg Lincoln from homicide," she informed.

"I know him. You're right, he is a jerk," Tom said before giving her his most charming smile. "And stupid."

"Thanks, Hanson, I needed a pick me up," Judy said smiling brightly at him. "So, I answered your question, you gonna answer mine?"

"Doug was feeling down over that stewardess and asked to come along to drown his sorrows," Hanson answered.

"So, where is Penhall now?" Judy asked.

"Drowning his sorrows in a pretty, little redhead," Tom said.

"Oh, so he ditched you for a woman?" the female officer laughed.

"Yeah," Tom said running his fingers through his hair. "But I don't blame him."

"Why, was she really that good looking," Hoffs asked.

"You have no idea," Tom answered remembering Gracie.

Judy stared at him like he offended all women and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Not that I was interested or anything," he covered.

Judy's look turned to disbelief.

"So, why are you still here," she asked.

"I saw a beautiful woman and couldn't leave her sitting alone." Tom flattered.

Judy blushed more.

Thinking they were together, a waitress approached them and asked them if they wanted anything. Tom ordered another beer and Judy ordered a rum and coke. When the waitress left to get their orders, the two officers stared at one another, not saying a world. It wasn't until their waitress returned with their drinks did they realize that they had been just sitting in a comfortable silence.

"Um…" Judy said rubbing the back of her neck.

"So…" Tom said.

They both wasn't sure of what to say. They didn't have to talk about work, they worked together. They knew exactly what was happening in their professional lives.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Judy asked as she shifted in her seat.

Tom could tell she was uncrossing and crossing her legs by her movement. He took a sip of his beer and swallowed before shaking his head no.

"Haven't dated anyone in a while," he answered. "I would ask you the same thing, but I already no that answer."

"Yeah, well, that's why I'm hear, alone," Judy said before drinking some of her own drink.

Tom thought about it for a second, before getting up and moving to sit next to her.

"Your not now," he said scooting close to her so that their sides touched. He reached across the table to pull his beer to him.

"Why, Mr. Hanson, are you flirting with me?" Judy asked in a playful tone.

"Depends, are you liking it?" Tom asked smiling charmingly at her.

"That depends," Judy answered. "Do you mean it?"

Tom's smile widened as Judy smiled a flirtatious smile at him.

After that the two officers talked about any thing and everything. They flirted continuously, flattering each other. They sat in the booth for over an hour. Drinking and flirting, both getting a little drunk, Tom more than Judy.

"Wow, I think I'm drunk," Judy said before glancing at her watch. "It's late."

Tom looked down at his own watch.

"You're right, it is late," he said. "How are you planning on getting home?"

"I took a cab to get here. I think I'm going to take another one to get home," Judy answered. "You?"

"Well, my ride is long gone. So, a cab would be a good idea," Tom said before pulling out his wallet to pay for both of their drinks.

"You don't have to pay for me," Judy said.

"I know, but I want to."

"Thank you."

Tom smiled at her again.

Judy stared at him for a moment. She shifted in her seat, turning to face her fellow officer.

"What," Tom asked.

"We could take one cab," Judy suggested.

"What are you saying," Tom asked clearing his throat nervously as he felt a stirring in his pants at what the woman might be implying.

Judy leaned in seductively into Tom's ear.

"I'm saying that I'm feeling adventurous tonight, Hanson," she said. "How about you?"

She placed her hand on his thigh, not to far up, but far enough for the other officer to feel another stir in his pants.

"Maybe," he said huskily as he licked his lips. "What do you have in mind?"

"Want to come back to my place?" Judy asked, her lips gently grazing his ear.

"I think I would be crazy to say no," he said turning to her completely.

He gazed into her eyes.

"Good answer," Judy said smiling at him.

END OF CH. 1


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the short chapter. For those who aren't aware, I'm really bad at extending my chapters. But I will try to make them longer in the future.

Chapter Two

Sunlight gently shined into Tom's eyes, waking him. He sighed and stretched before turning over to lie on his side and stare at the beautiful woman whose bed he was sharing. He smiled at her youthful face.

Watching Judy sleep, he could see why she was placed in the Jump Street program. She really looked like a girl in her mid to late teens. Her cheeks were round and her lips pouty. She was only a little younger than him and while at the chapel had shone a maturity that reflected her age.

Tom smiled as Judy shifted and her hair fell onto her face.

He reached out and gently moved the hair from her face. He then glided his hand from her face down her arm. He leaned over to kiss Judy's shoulder and settled back to gaze at her a bit longer.

A minute later, Judy woke up and shifted against, moving closer to Tom's warm body. She stared up at him and smiled sleepily, showing him that she did not regret the night before.

"Hi," she said with a yawn, stretching her arms over her head and giving Tom a pleasant view of her chest.

"Hi," Tom said, blatantly staring down at her chest.

"Hey," Judy said quickly covering her breasts with her blankets.

"It's not like I didn't get a good view last night," Tom said with a wicked smile.

Judy rolled her eyes and sat up.

"You are such a guy, Hanson," she said.

Tom laughed.

"I thought you liked that about me," he said sitting up.

"You're lucky you're so cute," Judy said before she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Tom returned the gentle kiss and gazed into Judy's eyes caringly when they pulled away.

"So, I guess last night isn't going to ruin our friendship?" he asked.

Judy moved away from him and stared down at her blanket. She began to pick an imaginary lint ball from the fabric.

"Judy, did I say something wrong?" Tom asked nervously.

"No," Judy said with a sigh. "I just…"

She really didn't know what to say. They were compatible in ways she only had dreamed. They were both cops that followed the rules to a T, they both came from stable loving families, they shared a passion for helping people, even if it meant putting their careers at risk, they were good friends in and out of work, and they had extreme chemistry in bed. So, why was she feeling so bad. Well, she wasn't feeling bad. She just wanted last night to mean as much to Tom as it had for her. She really liked him and was curious of how far their relationship could go.

"Tom, what would you say if I said I didn't want this to be a one time thing?"

Tom licked his lips and turned to stare at the wall in front of him. The question Hoffs just asked was a big one. It could change their friendship forever. She was willing to do it, but was he?

Tom had to admit that he had been attracted to her since the day he met her, but they were both so professional and a relationship seemed to be not possible. Then again, being professional might be a good thing. If a relationship did not work, their friendship might be ruined but their careers would be spared. Tom knew that they were the kind of people who would put their differences aside when it came to their jobs.

"I don't know," he finally answered.

He turned to look at Judy again.

"I've liked you since I joined Jump Street, but what if it doesn't work out?" he asked.

"We try to be friends," Judy suggested shyly.

Tom nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. Judy gave a good answer.

There was a long pause for a moment. They both weren't sure of what to say.

After a couple of minutes, Judy bit her lip and crawled onto Tom's lap. Tom stared up at her confused.

"I think we should give it a try," she said. "I really like you. I've liked you since you joined Jump Street too. You were so cute, all dressed in your uniform looking prim and proper."

Tom smiled at her. He placed his hands on her hips.

"I couldn't believe that you were a cop," he said. "You looked just like a teenage girl."

"Well, that is my job," Judy said, setting her lower body, feeling his manhood stir beneath her.

"So, are we going to do this?" she asked.

"Do what?" Hanson said obviously forgetting that they were talking about becoming a couple.

Judy moved her body down from his hips to his thighs. She placed his head between her hands and made him focus on her face and not her body.

"Hanson," she said sharply. "Are we going to date or not?"

Tom stared into her eyes for a moment. He really cared about her and as he gazed into he soft brown eyes he knew that he would never regret being with her.

So, with his mind made up, Hanson, grabbed Judy's wrists and gently pried her hands from his face. He grabbed her waist and placed her back on his hips. He then placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I want this," he answered. "I want you. I want to be with you. And I'm not just talking about sex."

"Good," Judy said. "We won't always have sex."

She laughed which made Tom smile as she leaned in to kiss him lustfully.

They barely left her bed for the rest of the weekend.

END OF CH. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Tom woke up to Judy's soft lips placing soft kisses upon his chest. He smiled as he stared down at the beautiful woman waking him.

"Hey," he said groggily.

Judy stopped kissing him and placed her arm onto his chest. She laid her head on her arm and stared back up at Hanson.

"Hey," she said smiling back up at him.

"I don't want to go home," Tom said rolling over to his side and taking her in his arms.

Judy smiled and tucked her head into his neck.

"You know you have to. You need to get ready for work," she said.

Tom groaned. It was Monday. Early Monday. The sun was barely up.

Judy giggled lightly and pushed him away.

"You need to go," she said.

Tom rolled over back onto his back. He threw his arm over his eyes.

"Come on," Judy said pushing him out of her bed.

"Fine," Tom pouted. "But next time we're staying at my place."

"I'll make sure to bring my own car and a bag," she said getting up.

She walked over to her dresser to pull out some clean underwear. Tom sat on the edge of her bed and watched her walk around in nothing but a sheet. He watched her choose her clothes for the day.

Judy turned and smiled at him.

"Hey, Hanson," she said trying to get his attention off of her body. It didn't work. "Be dressed and ready to go by the time I get out of the shower."

Tom nodded barely hearing her. All he could think of was ways to get her back into bed.

Judy laughed at Tom's wanton look. She was half tempted to push him down onto the bed and have her way with him, but she knew they really didn't have time for that.

She threw her sheet at Tom.

"Get dressed," she ordered and left before Tom could get another good look at her bare body.

After Judy had dressed and showered, she drove Tom home to do the same.

Tom was a little upset to be parted from his new girlfriend. The long passionate kiss in her car did not help either.

When he entered his apartment, Tom let out a heavy sigh. He really wasn't ready to go back to work. He really wanted to continue to explore Judy's body, but he had to do his job.

Once showered, Tom dressed and took his time with his usual morning routine. He didn't want to be early on a Monday. So, he read the morning paper and drank his coffee until it was his normal time to leave for work.

At the Chapel, Tom saw Judy's car was already in the parking lot. He smiled. She was a good worker and enjoyed her job. He wasn't surprised she would be in early.

"Yo, Tommy," he heard Doug call.

"Hey," Tom answered.

"I gotta tell you about my weekend," Doug said as he threw his arm over Tom's shoulder.

"No, you don't."

"C'mon," Doug said as he watched his partner climb the stares to the Chapel's entrance. "It was amazing. Gracie was fantastic. She was so wild. We went at it from Friday to Saturday."

They entered the building.

"I called you Sunday to tell you about it, but you didn't pick up," Doug said.

"I wasn't home," Tom said walking to his desk.

He looked over to smile at Judy. She smiled back then stared down at the paperwork on her desk.

"Where were you?" Doug asked as he leaned against Hanson's desk.

Tom didn't answer he just sat at his desk and looked at his own paperwork.

"Not home," Tom answered not wanting to give details. Best friend or not, it was none of Doug's business of who he spent his time with or where. Especially since the person was Judy, the co-worker and friend.

Doug frowned down at Tom.

"Tell me one thing and I'll leave you alone," he said.

"What?" Tom sighed.

"Was she hot?"

Tom looked up at his friend. He could her Judy laughing at her desk.

"Yeah, Hanson was she?" she asked in between her laughter.

Tom smiled at the memory of their weekend together.

"I spent the entire weekend with her," he said. "And I had no complaints."

"The whole weekend?" Doug asked shocked that his boy scout of a partner would do something so daring. "As in Friday, Saturday, and Sunday."

"Since the moment you left me at the bar until early this morning I was with her," Hanson boosted.

"Man and I thought my weekend was wild," Penhall said.

"So, Hanson," Judy called over. "You planning on seeing her again?"

"Every chance I get," Tom answered.

He looked over at Hoffs who gave him a look that said 'good answer'.

END OF CH. 3


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: During "Low and Away"**

**AN2: I wrote this while hyped up on 3 shots of coffee. So, forgive any errors and the length. I'm just in the mood to write quickly and move on. Not in a bad way move on. Just needed to do something and get stuff done.**

Chapter Four

Penhall had a new case and Hanson, this time around, was not his partner. This time he sat on the sidelines while Doug got to play high school baseball. There was a new transfer student, Johnny Hartmann. The FBI had come into the Chapel insisting that they needed an officer to keep an eye on Hartmann while he was in school. They did not tell Captain Adam Fuller, the head officer of the Jump Street program, why. They just pushed their way in and Fuller had no choice but to let them.

Hanson was not to go undercover this time. He was to work backup with Harry T. Ioki, Judy's partner. And he was actually relieved that he didn't have to pretend to be a high school student. He actually didn't like that part of his job. He was an adult and wanted to be treated as such at all times.

Instead of him working with his partner, Judy was to go undercover with Doug. Unlike him, she didn't mind pretending being a teenager. She just enjoyed being a cop and fighting crime anyway she could. He admired her for that.

"So, you'll be Judy Robinson?" Tom asked as he sat on Judy's bed and watched her chose an outfit for class the next day.

"Yup," Judy answered as she shifted through he closet.

"And you're supposed to get this Hartmann kid to trust you?"

Judy rolled her eyes. She knew Tom could be uptight and possessive but he really didn't have anything to worry about.

"Yes," she said with an exasperated sigh.

She stopped going through he closet to set next to him. She placed her hand on his knee and rubbed up to his thigh repeatedly.

"Don't worry," she said. "I just have to be nice to the guy."

"How nice?" Tom asked with a slight frown.

Judy smiled seductively at him. She kissed his lips sweetly.

"Not that nice," she told him.

Tom gave her a half smile.

"Good," he said and kissed her.

"You're going to have to trust me," she said. "I never go that far with any guy while on a case. I'm working and I don't like to mix business with pleasure."

Tom's smile widened.

"So what do you call us?" he said slyly. "We work together."

Judy smiled back and slid into his lap, sitting sideways. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You, Hanson, are the exception."

END OF CH. 4


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: During "Low and Away"**

**AN2: I also switch from Hanson to Hoffs in this chapter. It makes it easier, since the episode circles around her and Penhall.**

Chapter Five

Their talk the night before helped ease Tom's annoyance over Judy's assignment. He still hated that Judy had to get close to another guy, even if that guy was still in high school. Judy spent most of the night reassuring him. She knew he trusted her, he just didn't trust anyone else.

Today was her first day and Tom couldn't help but to be nervous for her. He didn't have to be Judy was already nervous. She was charismatic and people usually trusted her easily, but she couldn't help but think that she might blow her cover somehow.

Never the less, she got dressed and drove to school. She went to the office to get her schedule and went to her first class. She saw Johnny Hartmann and took the desk beside his. The teacher only greeted her with a nod as he waited for the rest of the seats to fill and to begin the class. It was there that Judy made her first move, cracking a witty joke to get Hartmann to notice her.

For two more classes, Judy sat in Hartmann's field of vision and it was Hartmann who approached her. She introduced herself and explained her false situation. Hartmann did the same. She slipped into an easy conversation of baseball stats, Johnny Hartmann's to be exact, and she knew she was in when Hartmann invited her to the team's practice. During which, Judy paid avid attention to teen. She knew he was good but she was amazed at watching him in action. Of course, being a teen, Hartmann couldn't resist the attentions of a pretty girl and when he wasn't busy, he would wave at her. After practice, he even went as far as asking her out, which she accepted.

At dinner, they mostly talked baseball and Judy could tell by how Hartmann talked about the sport, that not only was he a huge fan and a good player, but he had potential to play in the major leagues. Judy also discovered that Hartmann was a good kid. She couldn't understand why this boy needed to be watched so closely. He was just a kid.

But it was at dinner, that Hartmann told her that he figured her for a cop. He was a smart kid. This didn't ruin their 'date'. In fact, Judy figured that it would make things a bit easier. She wouldn't have to lie to the teen.

After dinner, Judy drove Johnny home, she couldn't just call him Hartmann anymore, not after him figuring out she was a cop. There they discovered Whitaker and Judy became suspicious instantly of the teen when Johnny told her that his glove had been in his locker when he left the school.

"You sure," Tom asked her over the phone that night.

"Yeah," Judy said. "I even asked him if he was absolutely positive he had left it in his locker. He swore to me that he did."

"So, you think this Whitaker kid isn't who he say he is?"

"Most definitely."

Judy picked at her blanket.

"Hanson," she said.

"Uh oh… you're calling me by my last name, this has to be serious."

"Ha ha, very funny," Hoffs said. "Anyway, Johnny knows that I'm a cop."

"You blew your cover on the first day?"

Judy could vividly see Tom's deep frown in her head.

"He's a smart kid. Besides, he's been around FBI agents for awhile. He can spot a cop from a mile away."

"Does he know Doug is a cop?" Hanson asked.

"I don't think so, but, in my defense, he has spent more one on one time with me than Penhall. And don't go acting all jealous. We're just friends."

"You had better be," Tom pouted through the phone.

"Cute, Hanson," Judy smiled. "You're lucky I'm crazy about you."

"So, you crazy about me?" Tom gloated.

"Goodnight Hanson," Judy said.

"No, I want to hear about how crazy you are about me."

"I said goodnight."

"Fine."

Judy went to hang up her phone when Tom's voice called out her name.

"Yes," she said placing the receiver to her ear once more.

"I'm crazy about you too, goodnight Judy." Tom hung up.

Judy smiled happily.

The next day, at the Chapel, in Captain Fuller's office, Penhall and Hoffs were being debriefed and Judy had to explain to Fuller that not only did she believe Whitaker was up to something, Doug backed her up. Judy also had to reveal to her boss that Johnny knew that she was a cop. She had to explain herself and that she was pretty sure Johnny would not rat her out. Fuller went with it and told her to continue to follow Hartmann.

Tom was leaning against her desk when she came out of Fuller's office.

"So, I didn't hear any yelling. I guess Fuller took the news well."

"That's because I explained to him calmly that Johnny won't tell anyone." Judy said as she walked around him and sat her desk.

Tom turned to face her.

"That's good," he said. He glanced down at her desk then back at her.

Judy rolled her eyes.

"What is it Hanson?"

"So, you're still on the case," he asked with a slight frown.

"Yeah, I'm still on the case. Do you have a problem with that?"

Tom glared down at her.

"No," he answered.

Judy reached down and grabbed her backpack.

"Good, 'cause, I'm not going to argue with you her in the Chapel," she said standing. "I have to get to school and so do you."

Judy could feel Tom's eyes burn through her back. As she left the Chapel and walked to her car. she made a mental note to speak to him about his over protectiveness and jealousy issues.

END OF CH. 5


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: During "Low and Away**

**AN2: Sorry this is a short one, but I'm satisfied with how it turned out.**

Chapter Six

The case continued and Tom and Harry discovered Whitaker was also an undercover cop. They brought him to the Chapel and told his story. Judy, Tom, Harry, nor Doug, heck Fuller too, trusted the other undercover officer and it was good thing they didn't, the man lied to all their faces. He even had the nerve to flirt with Judy. Whitaker knew more about Johnny Hartmann and his father. It wasn't long before the found out that Whitaker was really after revenge. He wanted Hartmann's father to pay for the death of his partner back in New York and his partner's wife was in on the whole thing; she pretended to be Whitaker's mom. Luckily, Whitaker was stopped, thanks to a shotgun and Tom Hanson.

The case was over, Johnny and his dad were safe, but they had to move to another location. This made Judy said. She lost a new friend.

The following night, Judy decided to pack a bag and stay over at Tom's. She wanted to erase his jealousy. She wanted to show him how much she only wanted him.

"I can't believe you shot the car," she said.

She had just stepped out of the shower. She was wearing one of Tom's shirts and was rubbing lotion on her right leg.

"The guy really pissed me off," Tom said simply as he watched her.

He had also showered. Actually, they had shared the shower, a very intimate experience that left them both tingling. He was toweling his hair. He was only in his boxers.

"Remind me not to make you mad," Judy said with half a smile.

She set her right leg down on the floor and propped her left one up to rub lotion on it.

Tom smiled. He crawled across the bed, took the lotion from her and placed it on the night stand. He then grabbed her waist and pulled her fully onto the bed.

"Don't worry," he said as he kiss her. "I'm more afraid of making you angry."

"Really?" Judy said smiling at him.

She returned his kiss.

"Really," Tom said smiling back. "He actually tried to get your attention."

Judy smiled. She remembered the look Tom gave her at the Chapel when they found out Whitaker was detective. She had to admit she kind of deserve the disapproving glance. She did find Whitaker kind of cute.

"And what was up with that smile?"

"I'm taken, not blind," Judy said with a little attitude as she poked Tom's chest. "I can see that a guys good looking without wanting to be with him. You're not going to see me getting jealous every time I catch you staring at another woman."

"Fair enough," Tom said.

Judy cuddled into his side. She placed her hand on his bare stomach. She sighed. He was warm.

"So, Hartmann, how did it end with him?" Tom asked.

"Well," Judy answered. "It's sad that we can't remain in contact. He's a really good kid and a good friend."

"I'm sorry," Hanson said.

"It's okay," she said. "Someday this whole mess will be over and maybe we can be pen pals."

Tom reclined on his back.

"You should have used my hair dryer," Judy said running her fingers through his hair.

"I didn't want to."

"Well, now your pillows going to be wet."

"I don't plan on using it much tonight."

"Who says we're going to do it again?"

Tom smiled cockily at her and Judy grabbed the other pillow to hit him with it. They both laughed.

"I'm glad," he said a little out of breath.

"About what?" Judy asked.

"About you and Johnny Hartmann's friendship."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"It didn't seem like it when I first was assigned to the case," Hoffs accused as she lied down next to him.

"Sorry," Hanson apologized lamely.

"No you're not."

"You're right, I'm not."

Judy sat up to look Tom in the eye.

"You do know that if I were going to dump you it wouldn't be to date a teenager?" she glared at him.

"What would it take?" Tom asked with a frown.

"I don't know," Judy said with a shrug. "But right now I'm happy with you. So, be happy to be with me too."

Tom nodded stiffly, his face scrunched. He reached up and pulled her down for a kiss. He then rolled so that Judy was on her back and showed her just how happy he was that she was his girl.

END OF CH. 6


End file.
